<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Treat You Well by Wr1t3rJames4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089309">Treat You Well</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wr1t3rJames4/pseuds/Wr1t3rJames4'>Wr1t3rJames4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF, Shawn Mendes (Musician)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Play, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Male Character, Bottom Cole Sprouse, Bottom Shawn Mendes, Boys' Love, Celebrities, Comment Fic, Fanfiction, First Meetings, First Time, Forced Orgasm, Gay Sex, Gorgeous, Guilty Pleasures, M/M, Male Bonding, Male Homosexuality, Mild Painplay, Musicians, My First Work in This Fandom, Nervousness, Oral Sex, Please Don't Hate Me, Porn With Plot, Post-Update Fic, RPF, Rare Pairings, Reluctant Sadist, Romance, Roughness, Sexual Experimentation, Short One Shot, Smut, Top Cole Sprouse, Top Shawn Mendes, Young Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:15:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wr1t3rJames4/pseuds/Wr1t3rJames4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn Mendes and Cole Sprouse meet at a LA bar as subjects of love and sexuality become the focus of conversation. Both recently dealing with break ups, both holding in deep-set passions wanting to burst forth. Returning to Shawn's apartment, both young men will daringly take the chance to explore each other, discover their limits and if their meeting certainly was more than it seemed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shawn Mendes/Cole Sprouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Treat You Well</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first ever Shawn Mendes story. Am a huge fan of him plus Cole Sprouse and loved the idea thinking of them together. Hope you enjoy it! Will be doing more Shawn stories later on. If you have pairing requests, let me know in a review. Thanks for reading!</p><p>The events depicted in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to any person living or dead is merely coincidental. I do not own any Pop Culture references made in the story either.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Twenty-two year-old Shawn Mendes heart thumped with heightened anticipation as he was going to meet his new friend, actor Cole Sprouse, in a few minutes at a local LA bar specifically designed for COVID safety measures. Shawn was the special musical guest for the evening, and after singing a couple famous tracks shared a booth with the <em>Riverdale</em> star. The two got along fabulously from the start within eight minutes of talking over glasses of red wine. Cole was six years older than Shawn, and a bit more experienced with men stretching back to his Disney Channel years. They talked about their recent ex-girlfriends a lot, as most men do when they’re alone and at a bar. While the subject of platonic attraction to other guys did bubble up at recent intervals, they decided to keep it between themselves. They got fleeting glances of various body parts of the men who walked by. They were somewhat hidden in a dark corner partially lit by the low almost hypnotic lights.<br/>
<br/>
“Wow, Shawn! Look at that guy’s ass! I’ve never seen better!” Cole said smiling while sipping on his glass.<br/>
<br/>
“Not bad! That would be a firm handhold if he was pounding your goods! Just a nice reach around to hold him close and direct his thrusts!” Shawn replied half-jokingly.<br/>
<br/>
“Damn! I wish I had your experience! Then I'd know how to please my <em>lover</em>. Have you ever…you know…sucked a guy’s cock?” Cole asked in a low tone while blushing.<br/>
<br/>
“No-of course not! I did my best to please my girl! That’s how you have really great sex: when each person does their best to make the other one happy!” Shawn answered while trying not to go into an outburst.<br/>
<br/>
“Have you ever been with a guy?” Cole asked tracing the rim of his glass with a finger.<br/>
<br/>
“Come with me Man!” Shawn said rather abruptly through pursed lips.<br/>
<br/>
Cole didn’t know why they were leaving the bar without picking up some beautiful people, but he trusted the renowned singer knew what he was doing.<br/>
<br/>
“Let’s go to my place!” Shawn said once they were out of earshot of the other bar goers.<br/>
<br/>
“Okay... Then what?” Cole asked crossing his arms defensively.<br/>
<br/>
“Are you a virgin?” Shawn asked Cole gazing directly at him.<br/>
<br/>
“Not exactly.” Cole said biting his lower lip. Flashes of his off-set experiences in the <em>Suite Life</em> franchise came to mind.<br/>
<br/>
“Trust me! That question has only two possible answers: <strong>yes</strong> or <strong>no</strong>. So, are you a virgin?” Shawn asked through his masked-covered mouth.<br/>
<br/>
“No! I had a<em> friend</em> who took my cherry on the <em>Suite Life</em> set, but he came almost instantly! I hardly a chance to even get horny!” Cole answered hissing and looking up at the sky despondent.<br/>
<br/>
“After tonight you'll definitely<strong> WONT'</strong> be a virgin! You'll have plenty of time to get turned on and you'll have an orgasm too!” Shawn promised gently grasping Cole's shoulders.<br/>
<br/>
“That’s another thing. I don’t know if I’ve had a really <em>good</em> orgasm!” Cole admitted.<br/>
<br/>
“If you don’t know if you’ve had an orgasm, then you haven’t had one! The best orgasm's like nothing you’ve ever had before! It’s like your entire body and mind are exploding! Let me bring you to an orgasm!” Shawn said pressing his fingers into Cole's covered arms.<br/>
<br/>
“Okay... What do I have to do?” Cole asked vainly trying to maintain a confident air.<br/>
<br/>
During this conversation in Shawn's private limo, they arrived at Shawn's apartment building. They went up to his flat which was warm, spacious and welcoming.<br/>
<br/>
“Cole! Take off my shirt! You'll see why I seldom wear a tank top!” Shawn said casting his black leather jacket on a nearby couch.<br/>
<br/>
Cole moved in close to Shawn slowly and began undoing the few buttons that ran down the front of Shawn’s blue-white plaid shirt. To his surprise he noticed that Shawn wasn’t wearing a tank top, but his nipples stood up straight and proud!<br/>
<br/>
“Fuck Shawn! I wish I had your bod! It's so perfect!” Cole said having removed his mask as it fell from his fingertips.<br/>
<br/>
With that, Shawna’s shirt fell to the floor. His body was indeed perfect.<br/>
<br/>
“Suck my nipples Cole! Do it now!” Shawn commanded.<br/>
<br/>
“I…I’ve never done that before!” Cole admitted.<br/>
<br/>
“Remember what I said earlier! You must do your best to try to make your lover <em>happy</em>! We're going to have sex with each other tonight, after which you'll be left wiped out and very happy! Go ahead and suck on my nipples!” Shawn said.<br/>
<br/>
Cole slipped one of Shawn’s nipples in his mouth. His lips developed a suction on Shawn’s pinkish bud! Shawn felt Cole’s tongue lave across his small erect nipple! Being adventurous, Cole nibbled lightly on the erect warm tissue!<br/>
<br/>
“Fuck Cole! I don’t believe you’ve never done this before! You’re a natural! Keep on doing that while I remove your top! I want to return the favor!” Shawn said.<br/>
<br/>
With his left nipple in between Cole’s lips, Shawn reached out and removed Cole’s white top. Cole’s nipples were also hard! Shawn rolled one of them between his thumb and index finger! Cam wore a <em>Hanes</em> black top if he ever wore one. In fact, Cole was flat chested. That made no difference to the piqued Canadian singer!<br/>
<br/>
“Do you like how I’m pinching, pulling, and twisting your nipple? It excites me to tease you!” Shawn said.<br/>
<br/>
Taking his mouth from Shawn’s creamy torso, Cole said “Yes Shawn! Oh God yeah! Will you suck on my nipples more? Please?” Cole begged.<br/>
<br/>
Both young men were now panting as they became more and more turned on!<br/>
<br/>
Shawn’s mouth slid down to Cole's hard nipples! Shawn went back and forth between Cole's nipples! <em>Oh shit! I hope he eats me out! I’m getting very horny for him</em>! Cole thought.<br/>
<br/>
Cole felt Shawn reach down to Cole’s tight leather pants as he tugged them down off his wonderfully shaped ass! Cole was going commando that evening in the hope of having sex! He just hadn’t expected the sex to be with a handsome young musical sensation like Shawn!<br/>
<br/>
Having overcome his trepidation, Cole returned the favor and took Shawn’s jeans off. Shawn had on a gorgeous pair of blue <em>Under Armor</em> boxer briefs on! “OMG! How sexy he looks in those briefs! I've gotta go down on him right now!” he said to himself.<br/>
<br/>
Shawn led Cole into his bedroom to his king size bed! Cole pushed Shawn down on his back!<br/>
<br/>
“Shit Cole! What're you going to do?” Shawn asked.<br/>
<br/>
“You’ll see Shawn!” Cole replied. Reaching for Shawn’s jeans, he slowly pulled them down and off his feet.<br/>
<br/>
Shawn held his head up just enough to watch Cole. The blue-eyed brunette youth spread Shawn’s legs and put his mouth on Shawn’s ass! Cole began licking and kissing the singer’s hole!<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, shit Cole! You really know how to show a guy a good time! Your tongue feels wonderful on my hole! Just keep on doing what you’re doing!” Shawn said.<br/>
<br/>
“Shit! Oh God!!” Shawn moaned.<br/>
<br/>
“Is this the best way to do it?” Cole asked.<br/>
<br/>
“Shut the fuck up! Get your mouth down on my cock!” Shawn demanded gripping the bed sheets.<br/>
<br/>
Shawn felt his orgasm rising inside him! Spreading his legs even further, he put both hands on the back of Cole’s head and pulled Cole’s face hard against his ass!<br/>
<br/>
“That’s it man! Now shake your head left and right while twiddling your tongue on my cock! Oh, yes Cole! Babe! Suck me dry! Eat my <em>meat</em>! Here I cum! I’m gonna cum now! Oh God you sweet dirty devil! Shit! I’m cumming! I’m ccccuuuummmmiing!! Oh, shit yes! You perfect cute angel!” Shawn said.<br/>
<br/>
When Shawn’s orgasm was finished, they parted. Shawn’s entire crotch was soaking wet from his own juices and Cole’s saliva! Even Cole’s face was very wet!<br/>
<br/>
“Get up on the bed Cole! Kneel down on all fours! It’s my turn to make you cum!” Shawn said. “Close your eyes!”<br/>
<br/>
Shawn got up and walked quickly to his bedside table, and brought out a black condom packet. “Keep your eyes closed Cole!”<br/>
<br/>
Quickly Shawn opened it and slid the condom around his dick! <em>He’ll take this seriously</em>! Shawn thought to himself.<br/>
<br/>
Reaching in the side table again, Shawn brought out the jar of Vaseline, opened it, and took a large glob of the petroleum jelly! In just a few moments, his manhood was well lubricated!<br/>
<br/>
Shawn knelt on the bed directly behind Cole’s beautiful ass! “You're about to be fucked from behind!” Shawn said sticking his tongue in the actor's right ear.<br/>
<br/>
“What? How…?” Cole asked. Feeling behind himself, Cole’s hand touched the slippery rubber. “No wait Shawn! Please don’t! I’m begging you! No! Stop!” Cole begged.<br/>
<br/>
Shawn made no response. He just posed the end of the artificial cock at the opening of Cole’s ass!<br/>
<br/>
First just the tip entered Cole’s hot ass! Then in one hard thrust, Shawn buried his thickened <em>meat</em> n deep into Cole’s rosebud!<br/>
<br/>
“Eeeeee! Stop! Take it out! Not this way! Fuck no! Please don’t!” Cole begged biting a pillow in an attempt to numb his brain to the pain.<br/>
<br/>
Cole felt the rough rubber withdrawing from his body! “Thanks Shawn! Thanks for taking it out!” Cole said taking a relieved breath.<br/>
<br/>
But then Shawn snickered and jammed it in again! “Oh God, please stop! I don’t want to cum this way! I want your cock in me-no protection!”<br/>
<br/>
It didn’t matter what Cole wanted! With no regard for Cole’s wishes, Shawn started fucking his sheathed <em>blade</em> in and out of the actor's ass.<br/>
<br/>
“Take it dude! Take all of my cock! Press back on it! Get in the rhythm, dirty slut!” Shawn demanded while caressing Cole's body.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh God! Oh God no! Please stop! It hurts! It burns!” Cole begged.<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t be such a pussy! Concentrate on how your ass feels! This is the way you’ll have the sweetest orgasm!” Shawn claimed.<br/>
<br/>
“Brace yourself babe! We’ve got a long way to go! Now, here it comes even faster! Cum on my big cock, naughty boy!” Shawn urged Cole, biting the back of his neck.<br/>
<br/>

<br/>
Cole began to feel his hole and cock quiver back and forth! In spite of his earlier feelings of being fucked by an uncovered cock, it was now making him hornier and lecherous! He'd never felt this good since his experimentation with his Disney Channel friends. He felt as if he was going to pass out from the torrent of pleasure!<br/>
<br/>
“God yes Shawn! It’s starting to feel really good! Am I having an orgasm?” Cole asked.<br/>
<br/>
“No! You’ll know when you’re having an orgasm when you've gotta scream out loud, that it feels too wonderful! Pinch your nipples!” Shawn demanded. Sweat trickling from his face down on Cole's.<br/>
<br/>
“Shit! Oh, please fuck me harder! I feel like I’m going to explode! Yes! Ooohhhh fuck! That feels wonderful! Oh fuck! Fuck yes! Aaaaaaaaahh! Please don’t stop! Iiiieeeeeeeooo!” Cole screamed, and then fainted on the black covers not before unleashing five spurts of cum.<br/>
<br/>
Shawn didn’t stop! His powerful member continued to piston hard and deep in and out of Cole’s once virgin ass! Finally, Shawn stopped out of pure exhaustion.<br/>
<br/>
Cole woke up earlier than Shawn did!<br/>
<br/>
<em>Well, I can see that I've my chance to slide my meat in Shawn's ass! I’ll make him wish he never forced me to endure such shit</em>! Cole thought to himself.<br/>
<br/>
Cole silently moved to where Shawn laid nude smelling of the incredible yet nerve-racking night they shared, and caught sight of his flaccid yet still pleasing cock which was long and quite thick. Licking his lips, Cole reached for the Vaseline container and stood to look down on Shawn!<br/>
<br/>
Shawn laid asleep on the bed with his delectable ass poised ready for whatever Cole had in mind! Cole lubricated his rising cock with the petroleum jelly.<br/>
<br/>
Cole grasped Shawn by his hips and pulled the brunette singer up onto his hands and knees. The blue-eyed youth moved his legs around Shawn’s hips made it impossible for Shawn to offer any resistance. Without a second thought, Cole positioned his solid hard-on at the opening to Shawn’s once virgin asshole. With one quick push, it penetrated about two inches into Shawn’s bowels!<br/>
<br/>
“Aaaahhh! Shit! Wait! Not like that! Take it out of me!” Shawn screamed through clenched teeth and closed eyes.<br/>
<br/>
Cole ignored Shawn’s demands and the second stroke buried another six inches of lustful <em>meat</em> deep into Shawn’s ass! “That’s the way Shawn! You’re a little ass whore for me tonight!” Cole said as he began stroking his cock faster and faster in and out of Shawn’s ass!<br/>
<br/>
“Take it all man! Tell me how much you love it, babe! Spread your ass cheeks for me, you kinky whore!” Cole demanded while kissing Shawn hard.<br/>
<br/>
Much to his own shock, Shawn did enjoy it! As soon as the second stroke bottomed out in his ass, Shawn began rubbing his cock and breathing quickly! “Yes, Cole! Fuck my ass! Fuck it hard, deep, and fast! You learn fucking quick!”<br/>
<br/>
Cole felt a strong pleasure in dealing out such pleasure to one of the most handsome guys in the world! He felt in charge of this forced ass fucking, and that made him grab Shawn’s hips and fuck his gorgeous little asshole with gusto!<br/>
<br/>
“Oh God! Fuck me!” urged Shawn.<br/>
<br/>
“Yes, please make me take it all!” he said.<br/>
<br/>
Cole was being urged on by Shawn. Not wanting to be seen as taking orders, Cole put both her hands in Shawn’s black hair and pulled it while combing his fingers through the locks. Cole pulled again He pulled hard to hear his bed mate wince. He yanked so hard that Shawn’s head was faced at the ceiling.<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t tell me what to do, slut! Maybe I’ll pull all your hair out,” Cole laughed and licked a trail up Shawn's neck to his flushed lips.<br/>
<br/>
“Please My Lord! Please fuck my ass! Please don’t stop!” Shawn begged.<br/>
<br/>
“That’s better! Beg, don’t order me about.” Cole said.<br/>
<br/>
“Are you about to explode? Are you about to have an orgasm as I fuck your god-given asshole, Shawn?” Cole asked.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh yes! Keep fucking my ass, please! Here I cum now! Shit, here I cum!” Shawn announced.<br/>
<br/>
Shawn felt waves of pleasure break over him! Wave after wave announced to his horny brain that he was cumming!<br/>
<br/>
“Aaahiiieee Goooddd! I’m…I’m cumming now! Oh, fuck yes Cole! You’re such a sexy dirty god!” Shawn said.<br/>
<br/>
As soon as Shawn announced his orgasm, Cole pulled his satisfied cock from the singer's ass!<br/>
<br/>
“Oh God no! Fuck my ass some more! Fuck me!” Shawn said panting while delivering kisses on Cole's collar bone.<br/>
<br/>
“That’s enough for you! Maybe next time you’ll beg more and make demands less!” Cole told him. "I'll treat you well...<em>very well</em>."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>